Pitter-Patter
by dark dreamerx
Summary: [NaruSaku Oneshot] Naruto and Sakura get into a silly and stupid quarrel over rain and where they are going to sleep. Contains lots of dialogue, lots of humor, and cuteness also laced in. Quick-paced. Possible sequel if I like the idea of it...


**A/N:** _So... hi everybody! This is...another NaruSaku oneshot of course xD. I got this idea while listening to the rain hitting my window last night... And just went with it. The flow of this is a lot different than my usual oneshots, but I actually really like it. I got inspired from my friend, The Reading Cat, because of a oneshot I read from her! It had a lot of dialogue, and sometimes dialogue is good in itself! So thank you :P._

_Naruto and Sakura sure bicker a lot, but they still love each other... this is one of those times. __Okie, enjoy :D!_

**Original:** 12/17/12

**Update:** 12/19/12 _Edited some mistakes, and added "dattebayo" to some of Naruto's speech ;3. __Also made the non-dialouge in italics so it would be easier to read!_

**Disclaimer: **_Kishimoto-san, yus._

NarutoxSakura

**Pitter-Patter**

_By: darkdreamerx_

* * *

_The rain hit the window pane maliciously, forcing the situation to unfurl between two oddly placed teenagers and their stubborn heads while bickering with one another in the girl's bedroom._

"I'm not going home _now_! You want me to get sick?"

"Ugh! You're not staying _here_, that's for sure!"

"Why not? If I get sick you know you're gunna have to take care of me anyway!"

"This is ridiculous! It's practically one in the morning! You're not staying over, baka."

"Well I'm not leaving 'ttebayo!"

"Yes you are. Right now!"

"No I'm not!"

"...Naruto?"

"Yeah...Sakura-chan?"

"_GET OUT!_"

_The teenagers glared heatedly at each other, livid and past the known respective point of understanding where either of them were coming from at all._

"I'll go stay on your couch, I'm not gunna sleep with you... If that's what you're thinking."

"Like hell I was thinking that. Why are you so afraid of a little rain?"

"Did you hear that thunder? And listen to how heavy the rain is!"

"So?"

"So if I walk in that now, I'll probably drown and get struck by lightening...dattebayo."

"You are _so_ over-exaggerating. You really are scared, ha!"

"I'm not scared! I just don't feel like catching a cold, Sakura-chan..."

"Ugh. You're hopeless."

_The boy looked timid, watching her cautiously and letting a sigh escape his mouth. But in the same gesticulation, he held his shoulders with dignity and indefinite resilience._

"I'm not hopeless... Just helpless at the moment."

"It's the same thing Naruto."

"...if you say so 'ttebayo."

_The girl was distressed, but her eyes conveyed entirely something of a different kind. With a gaze that rivaled a mother's validation of love, emerald observed the problem in front of her._

"Well anyway, I guess I have no choice..."

"What do you mean, Sakura-chan?"

"I mean, I have _no choice_ but to let you stay here because you obviously won't leave. And honestly, I don't feel like kicking you out..."

"Really?! I promise I won't do anything—"

"Shut up! I'm not even thinking that, you pervert."

"Aha, s—sorry Sakura-chan..."

"Uh-huh, sure... Well I guess you can sleep on the couch after all...because you're definitely not sleeping in my room."

"I know 'ttebayo..."

"Good."

_The teenagers exchanged awkward glances before breaking the overwhelming tension and looking elsewhere around the girl's bedroom; the pitter-patter of rain was heard in the mind provoking silence._

"Well _here's_ a pillow and blanket... Do you need anything else?"

"Uh... Well actually..."

"What?"

"Do you have a spare toothbrush?"

"Probably. I'll check the bathroom... Anything else?"

"Hmm... No, I think that would be it."

"Good."

"Heh..."

"Naruto, I'm tired and we don't have all night so get a move on will you?"

"Sorry S—Sakura-chan!"

_A staircase led the teenagers to the first floor and after two right turns, into a long bathroom where the girl messily searched mahogany cabinets for the item the boy had requested._

"Uh...let's see. No...uh... Wait...here's one!"

"Yay! Thanks Sakura-chan!"

"Jeez, why are you so happy?"

"...because I don't like going to sleep without brushing my teeth."

"Ha, I don't think any normal person does either. ...here's the toothpaste."

"O—Oh yeah, okay... Thanks."

"Stop saying that, it's so weird!"

"Huh? Saying what, Sakura-chan?"

"Saying _thanks_ all the time, baka!"

"But I _am_ thankful!"

"Yeah, but you don't have to say so _every time_ I do something!"

"Sorry Sakura-chan...but you're being really nice to me 'ttebayo..."

"Ahh it's fine! Just brush your teeth already, Naruto."

_Their reflections were uncomfortable, darting blue and green glances at each other every so often while sounds of bristles and foam were echoed against the tiles. Upon finishing, they bid each other goodnight and parted their separate ways leaving each other's company quite slowly._

"Goodnight Sakura-chan..."

"...goodnight Naruto."

"Sweet dreams too!"

"Yeah yeah... Just try not to drool all over the couch please."

"I don't drool!"

"I've seen it plenty of times, trust me."

"Eheheh..."

"Alright, see ya in the morning. I'm leaving."

"Uh, okay! Night Sakura-chan...!"

_The girl nodded and carried herself up the stairs back into her room, plopping her tired body onto the bed. The ceiling wasn't entertaining in the least and instead caused an eternal staring match between it and the girl. Time didn't seem to be moving and she sighed heavily, deciding the silence was too much at that point._

"This is troublesome! I'm tired but I'm still wide awake...!"

"I wonder what time it is now..."

"Is he really sleeping soundly down there?"

"How can I honestly sleep knowing _Naruto_ is in my damn house?!"

"Talking to myself probably won't do anything..."

"...you really are crazy, Sakura."

"Ugh alright... Might as well see if he's okay..."

_The slender legs of the girl carried her back down the stairs and right into the room the boy was occupying. Lying on his back with an arm outstretched to the world she thought he looked quite silly and then voiced her thoughts aloud in spite of herself._

"Didn't think you'd be passed out already, but I should have known better..."

"...and here I am conversing with myself again.

"...old habits die hard."

"How do you sleep like that? ...seriously?"

"I guess you kind of look, well... Cute. Maybe. ...at least you aren't drooling on my pillow."

"Oh why am I thinking such things? It's _Naruto _damnit!"

"Even so... I think he really does look cute..."

"Yep. I'm crazy."

"Do normal people have conversations like this with themselves?"

"...probably not."

"Ugh... I need to leave."

_Of all the previous times the girl had laid eyes on the sleeping boy snoring softly before her, this circumstance was exceptionally different. His chest rising and falling with his almost silent breathing and peaceful face willed the girl to lean forward and place an unforeseen kiss against the side of his mouth._

"Sakura-chan...?"

"...!"

"Wha—Why are you so c—close to my face?!"

"Uhh, yo—you uhhh... Uhh...drool!"

"Drool...?"

"Yes. Drool."

"Um...what about...drool?"

"You! You h—had some...there..."

"Here?"

"Yes... I wiped it off."

"...with your...w—well, your uh...lips?"

_The girl visibly blanched and lifted her heated face away from his quickly, ignoring the red rose petals staining her cheeks. She did not have time to counter his last question and blatantly ignored the bemused look the boy was giving her._

"...I'm going to sleep."

"W—Wait! Sakura-chan...!"

"...what?"

"Why did you do that...'ttebayo?"

"Do what? I just came to check on you, baka."

"B—But you kissed me!"

"...I think you were dreaming, actually."

"No... I felt it."

"Ha, you wish!"

"Sakura-chan..."

"..."

"Sakura-chan?"

"_WHATTT?_"

"Don't lie to me."

"I—I'm not! Anyway, I'm going to sleep. You should do the same."

"Sakura-chan... I know I wasn't dreaming."

"_Goodnight_ Naruto."

_Turning from him quickly the girl headed for the stairs and skipped two steps at once with the boy surprisingly right on her heels. Though before she was able to close the door, he snuck in beside her and stood directly in front of her with a solemn expression; her own very much agitated._

"Get _out_ of my room!"

"Why can't you tell me the truth?"

"Naruto... I'm gunna smash your face in if you don't leave..."

"Sakura-chan... Stop changing the subject..."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Please, just tell me the truth."

"BAKA! Shut up and get out! If you really don't leave I'm gunna kick you out of _my_ _house_ too!"

"...I don't understand 'ttebayo."

"W—What...?"

"Girls... They're so confusing..."

"_No_, we aren't. Just listen to us. It's not that hard."

_Abruptly the boy moved closer to the girl, closing their distance fast while a fist flew at his face in the same moment. He intercepted her arm easily and caught her off guard for a second and then the boy was forced to dodge her other hand, grasping both behind her back. Their bodies were pushed together and his arms locked around her arms that were locked behind her back._

"Sakura-chan..."

"N—Naruto! _What the hell_, get off of me!"

"Tell me the truth...then I'll let you sleep."

"I told you already! Let go...!"

"Do you like me?"

"...h—huh?"

"Do you like me, Sakura-chan?"

"What in the world are you saying? I _know_ I don't like you right now!"

_Struggling against him was implausible but the boy released his hold and the girl fumbled backwards onto the bed in shock. The bewilderment in her body caused her to crawl back into the wall and the boy sat in front of her, watching her idly. The girl red in the face could not find the strength to show him any kind of wrath for his previous action; so she instead stared at him with stupefied pupils._

"...just right now huh? What about...before?"

"B-Before what?"

"Before I woke up..."

"I... I was definitely a lot happier, that's for sure."

"I see... I'm sorry Sakura-chan."

"Wa—Wait. What are _you_ sorry for?"

"I made you unhappy... I'll leave now 'ttebayo."

_The boy had already stood up, prepared to leave the girl with her thoughts but noticed a hand with painted nails tugging his jacket. Then it gripped his arm firmly and pulled him back onto the bed spawning the boy a lot of questions and widened blue eyes. The girl felt embarrassed but thought the guilty part was more domineering so she decided to tell him what happened with honesty._

"Hey... N—Naruto?"

"...yeah?"

"I just did it."

"Er...did what?"

"Ugh! You were right b—before... I don't know why but I just did! So you can go to sleep now, knowing...knowing I'm not a liar."

"...oh."

"...'oh'? W—What the hell's that supposed to mean?!"

"...I really thought I was dreaming."

"...?"

"Heh, guess not 'ttebayo!"

"...Why... You—!"

_With a smile on his face the boy scooted closer to the girl; close enough to create an apprehensive ambience between the teenagers. His arms wrapped lightly around her shoulders and he leaned into the side of her face, causing their cheeks to rest against each other. He wanted to tell her exactly how he felt too since he admittedly hated liars._

"Thank you...Sakura-chan!"

"Why a—are you...?"

"Because now I know you like me, hee!"

"H—HEY! Don't get the wrong idea—!"

"I'm not... I feel good...and I like when we're this close."

"..."

"I know you well, don'tcha remember?"

"...y—yeah..."

"Well... Thanks again Sakura-chan! Sweet dreams!"

_The boy released the embrace gleefully and placed his hands on the mattress to push his weight up, but the girl's voice stopped him. Their eyes locked and he knew she wanted him to stay yet he felt his body hesitating until she spoke._

"Uh... Uh... Youcanstayhereifyouwant— Naruto!"

"...huhh? What did you say?"

"I said y—you can stay here!"

"Oh. Hah, I know dattebayo! I was going back downstairs..."

"No I mean, here. W—With me."

"With... You...?"

"Yes."

"But... Sa—Sakura-chan... We don't have to do _that_ now!"

"I don't mean _that_, pervert!"

"Oh...sorry."

"You baka, just lie down and go to sleep already... I'm _beyond_ tired."

_He nodded sheepishly and the teenagers scrambled under the covers together only sharing one pillow, which in turn, caused their shoulders to connect adjacently. The room was dark except for the stray moon beams through the window pane that showcased the prominent scarlet faces they each possessed. Eventually the boy found the courage to speak and eased the tension that hung in the air like a profoundly bad joke someone he knew well could make._

"Are you cold?"

"Not particularly..."

"Are you warm?"

"Isn't that the same kind of question?"

"Heh... I guess so."

"What about you?"

"I'm warm."

"Good."

"Hey, Sakura-chan..."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"_Enough_ with those already!"

"Do you think it will stop raining in the morning?"

"I hope so."

"Me too..."

"Alright I'm going to sleep. _Don't_ try anything funny, baka.

"I—I promise I won't 'ttebayo!"

"And I'm only saying this one more time..."

"O—Okay...?"

"Goodnight Naruto."

"Heh...goodnight Sakura-chan."

_The girl turned her face towards the boy just as he mirrored her motion, and this time while he was unmistakably awake, she kissed him on the corner of the mouth again. Instantaneously the boy blushed and he watched her lips curl into a smirk before she turned over and all he could do was stare at the back of her figure in disbelief. The boy grinned to himself and wrapped one arm around the girl while pulling her into his chest. The blush from his face spread to her face and they both smiled in the pillow before closing their eyes and drifting off to the pitter-patter of the rain as it entwined their dreams._

* * *

**A/N: **_Woot. Another NaruSaku oneshotty finished... Now time to finish my other ideas xP._


End file.
